Like Mother, Like Daughter
by ahhelga
Summary: Everyone has gotten their genes from their parents; it's science. But if that's the case, where did Vicky get her evil from?


Author's Note: _Welcome to my new story. I finally had a break from all the Kids Next Door and Hey Arnold! fanfics. Well, here's my first Fairly Odd Parents fic, inspired by soulful-sin's new fanfic, "Once Upon a Fractured Fairytale", and I'd like it if people would read all her fics. _

Summary: _Heredity, everyone has gotten all of their traits from their parents, either recessive or dominant alleles. These alleles are the genes in your body. But, if everything comes from heredity, where did Vicky get all of her evil from? This is the story of her mother's tragic life and how the world itself revolves around it. _

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or is to Fairly Odd Parents.

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

_Pant, Pant. _

Sounds of the feet, walking back and forth.

_Sister, oh sister, I hope you make it. _Frantic thoughts race. _Girl or boy, I'm always there. _

The yells are heard more. The woman's face falters. She'll never know the pain of childbirth. No, never.

"It's a girl!"

The woman's head turns abruptly. Sure, she'd never know the pain, but she'd know the joy. Tears form in her eyes, those violet eyes.

_Scared. Run._

* * *

She cried her eyes out. Her black hair, reaching down to her shoulders, bangs reaching her eyes. Behind those rather large glasses are the bloodshot green eyes. _Sniff, sniff. _

"You worthless piece of shit!"

Tears again, form. A yell distinctively comes from the girl's mouth. Her bloody face was once more pushed into the wall.

"You taste that? It's the taste of failure! Don't ever try to pull that stunt again!"

His mouth came close to her bleeding ear, as he whispered, "C'mon, I thought love was the uniting feeling. And why are you not sharing it with me!"

Between sobs, she spat, "I hate you. No one will ever love you! Not even Ma!"

He scowled and pushed her into the wall once more.

"Your Ma is _dead_! I don't give a crap about her, and you shouldn't either, little lady!"

"D-Daddy... Don't do this..."

He smirked. "Oh, but I will. And I will do it well..."

He slowly unzipped his pants and pinned her to the floor.

* * *

"I, uh, had a nice time, Victor..." 

"Oh, don't mention it..."

She looked down to the floor and sighed. "Thanks again, for getting me out of that alley... They were going to kill me for sure!"

He slightly chuckled. "Oh, I don't know about _kill_, I'd say—" But he was interrupted with a kiss from Danielle.

Their tongues did a little playing and he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He had a girlfriend! Though, when he first felt Danni's hands going through his red hair, he couldn't help but not resist. Wait. He pulled apart from the kiss and she made a skeptical face.

"Danni...we can't do this... You have a boyfriend. And I have a girlfriend. It's—it's not right!"

Danni sighed. She knew very well. Her boyfriend was cheating on her and picking up hookers as they spoke. Her eyes pleaded with attention. Her father was out in Las Vegas.

He read her eyes, he couldn't resist. Danni was the one. He always did have a crush on her, but he guessed he really needed this crush. He kissed her once more, only more rough this time. They longed for each other. They wanted to dig deeper. Opening the door, Danni pushed him inside and onto the couch, where their kissing got rougher.

_Deep passion. Love. _

They laid there, in each other's arms, stripped of all what was on them. Love couldn't get better.

* * *

Vicky scowled. She had beaten Timmy again. At this rate, bruises, and any kind of hurt will show. 

She flung herself over the couch. _Oh boy._ She was just so exhausted for some reason. Her parents walked on by, mentioning that they were going out...again. Time to baby-sit Tootie again.

Her mother was looking rather depressed, she noted. Boy, when was she depressed? She and her father were usually so happy and peppy. Or scared, frightened. Skittish. Very opposite from her. So, where _did _all her evilness come from?

The thought shook away when Tootie entered. Another smirk crept onto her face.

* * *

"Don't you _dare_ go off with that Victor guy again, you hear me, Danielle?" 

She nodded. But stopped abruptly when she saw him smile evilly. She whimpered.

"That's a good girl..." He kneeled, as she stayed pinned to the wall, and he lifted up her skirt, pulling down her panties. She scowled.

Danni had had enough! Immediately, she brought her knee up, kicking him in the chin. His chin became bloodied up and bruised. He rubbed it in pain. She hated him now. Why did she ever have to love him?

She pulled up her undergarments and ran. She ran out of the house and onto the street, thinking where she should go. She couldn't go home, or else her father will beat her, and she couldn't go to the library, because her friend (a librarian) wasn't there. She frantically looked around and headed towards Victor's house.

* * *

Clutching the bloody knife. 

Yells of pain, fear, sadness.

A tear fell down her cheek, leaving a clean trail in the dirty face. It sparkled as it hit the floor, sinking into the wood. No.

_I shall not cry._

"No! Danielle! Don't!"

Slowly, she turned from the motionless body, to the voice behind her. Victor, panting, stood there before her, looking like a complete mess. She too. Her raven hair was flying all over the place and her glasses were cracked. Her clothes were tattered and her skin was bruised and dirty.

She smirked at him. She looked once more at the dead body before her, clutching the knife harder now.

"Danni... You shouldn't... I was too late..."

_Blink. Drip, drop. _

Knees, dropped to the floor. Tears flowing rapidly. Love lost. Kill is the only way. Whimpers echo, how could life kill?

Victor ran towards her, and hugged his dear lover for his life. She was in such a state of shock she strike at him when his hold was longer than a minute.

He faltered back. This was the first time she ever hit him. Danni continued to stare at the floor. Her eyes were empty, not anymore full of life, or emotion. He didn't know whether it was good or bad.

She turned her head to him.

"I'm sorry..." was all he heard before she fell to the floor, head first.

"DANIELLE!"

* * *

She stepped out. Diana, woman of accomplishment, stood outside of her sister's door. Well, she wasn't her real sister, basically. They were just really close to considered to be sisters and because of that, she couldn't be in there, looking at her new niece. 

"Vicky." She heard. Her stomach churned when she heard that name. Something, she new was bad about that new child. She shrugged it off and paced around the room.

A thought came into Diana's head. _If Nikki is that, err, evil, imagine this new child... Thank God for Albert to even things out... But, we don't know if he really is evil either... _

The cries of the baby echoed.

The longing came to mind.

* * *

Danni and Victor. 

A romance worth telling, although tragic.

The murder, they ran. Their families, they ran. Friends, they ran. Identities, they ran. Lives, they ran. They both ran from everything. Changed their lives, and made a whole new life-style. They only had each other.

Quite an odd predicament. Sure, everyone was searching for them, but they didn't care.

Nikki and Albert.

On that night, she muttered, "We are victorious. I am Nikki. Victorious. You are Albert. Noble. We are noble."

She clutched her belly. She had been pregnant for a month. And, it wasn't easy running, letting their baby not experience the joy of grandparents. Danni didn't either. Like mother, like daughter.

* * *

Vicky, now four and a half, living happily with her two loving parents. She smiled evilly. Just a few weeks ago it happened. 

_Punch, punch, kick, kick, maneuvers to beat the crap out of the small girl. Dirk was a ten year old kid who took pleasure out of beating kids up. _

_Vicky lain on the floor, whimpering at Dirk's every movement. He had pushed the limit. Her eyes bolted open. If looks could kill, he was already tortured by Satan. She smirked and slapped him. _

_He held his cheek with his palm. Boy, this was such a wonderful feeling! She kicked him in the crotch to continue and punched him in the face. She smiled joyfully and walked **on** the lying Dirk before spitting at him. _

_Evilness felt so good. This feeling couldn't go away. She went over to the next kid in sight and punched them. This continued, and everyone was running away. Eventually she ran into the principal of the pre-school. _

"_Heh, heh..." Vicky was now scared. But not scared enough. She ran. Later on, she would eventually meet up with a gang of kids who took pleasure in evil. This was building up to her own insanity of searching for the kill. _

Now, she had to take therapy. She scoffed at this. _She_ needs therapy? What was wrong with being addicted to some harm? No... She wanted to do much more than harm. A feeling that would lead to the future.

* * *

Tootie and Vicky. 

Sisters, yes, but friends, no. They'd never get along. Tootie, joyous and happily married to her love Timmy, and Vicky, single, and a hit-man. No one really did suspect that. It's just that all the taunting of Timmy led to a conclusion.

_Don't ever trust anybody. _

For, Vicky, at one point had fallen in love, only to find out that it was all a trick, from Timmy, and two stupid little people. No, they weren't little people, they were _children. _Those two stupid idiots that quite resembled his now-dead fish.

_I loved him. He took him away. _She scowled.

"Boss, we need back-up here... Crandon is shot dead. Dino is here with an army!" she heard from her walkie-talkie.

She grabbed it and replied, "Red here. For one thing, _screw you all_. I work alone, and second, I don't want to save a bunch of whiny ass-holes at the moment. Have a nice death..."

She grinned. She thrived on death.

Vicky heard her cell phone ring. Funny, no one called her. She only had it if her roommates found anything suspicious. Hm... and they're out in Hawaii fucking each other silly. She grabbed it and checked the ID, probably wrong number. Weird.

No. Tootie's home phone number.

"Hello?"

"Vicky! It's been _ages_, how have you been doing?"

Vicky looked around the area. Dead bodies everywhere. She smiled like a cat. Tootie always said to be happy.

"Wonderful. I'm doing well in a fantastic place."

"Great to hear that, because I have news. I know you have been a murderer."

She rolled her eyes. "Tootie, yes, I know you know. _I_told you that. You also know that you killed another too, right?" She gave a small smile. They had gotten so much closer after their parents had died. Despite her newfound love for her sister, she always loved messing with her head. Even if Tootie really was mentally ill.

"I did?"

_Yes...  
_

"Vicky... how come I hear voices at night of Timmy and don't see him during the day?"

_That bastard. He made both mine and Tootie's lives shit. He made me kill my lover and he had to _be_ a dead lover. And I still don't have the heart to tell her I killed him, even if she will forget during her sleep. _

"Tootie, there's something I have to tell you..."

"What is it?"

* * *

She grinned at her boyfriend. 

"I love you, Ken."

"I love you too."

They made their kiss long. It was very passionate. _Love. What a wonderful feeling. _

"This is the first time I have ever loved anyone," she said after reluctantly pulling apart.

"You have never loved your parents, Danni?"

"No..."

"What about that Victor guy?"

"What about him?"

The buff guy had sighed. "Well... You always have had this bond with him..."

She smiled lightly. "He's just a friend, nothing more." He gave off a shrug.

"I suppose so."

* * *

Vicky made passionate love. True, it wasn't her first love that she always longed for, but he was there to help her up. 

_Mark._

That name rang a bell. Wasn't that Timmy's geeky friend from a long, _long_ time ago? She kissed him once more. Mark. She could actually stand this guy. What ever did happen to his damned costume?

"Mark?"

"Hm, Vicky dear?"

"I know you... from a long time ago. It's been so long, it's not like any memory. Like a dream. Ah yes. What happened to your alien costume?"

He blinked at lightly chuckled. His hand reached the back of his neck, rubbing it, before reaching up to ruffle his red hair.

"Oh... about that... I must not speak of it... Or... the others will find me..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind... We must live our life happily..."

She smiled and got on top of him, knowing fully well that she could love him and live her life with him.

* * *

Albert was not one to talk. Nikki was not one to be innocent. 

Both had flaws. One a little less flawless than the other, but they kept their secrets "hush, hush" knowing that life will crumble if they so much as mention it. Their child will be one flawed child, but they'd love her...or him.

They held hands tightly.

_Pant, pant. _

She knew her _very_ close friend was outside. They were considered sisters, even. But this sister couldn't have children. Sadly.

Oh the pain. Oh the pain, she thought.

Her baby had come out. What a wonderful joy.

_She looks just like Albert. _

"It's a girl!"

Albert couldn't contain his joy. Tears formed in Nikki's eyes.

_Vicky. _

Tears had fallen, mixing with the sweat...

"Vicky."

Diana would be joyful. This baby would be odd. She'd be everything, she'd be nothing. A flawed but flawless. Hopefully, the viciousness in Nikki didn't pass on. But... She'd be just like her mother.

_Happy. Stay. _

_Like mother, like daughter._

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my fic. I actually like it too. This was, err, confusing, I know. Just that the thought of Vicky evil and her parents err, not, bugs me; know what I mean? Think of heredity, people! HEREDITY! GENES! ALLELES! And to those clueless people, it's the traits or characteristics that are passed on from your parents, or grandparents, or great-grandparents, and so on. Thank you again for reading this. Review, please, although I don't want to force you. 

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


End file.
